My pokemon journey
by Kimmchar
Summary: Kirli is just a normal 13 year old girl in the pokemon world. Join her and her friends as she travels and meets new people and pokemon along the way.
1. Chapter 1 the begining

_** Pokemon adventure storys:  
**_

_** Kirli**_

She opened her eyes to the sound of an alarm clock and the feel of some thing on her foot. " what?" she looked around her room Gin , her families raichu , was at end of her bed waking up. _what time is it?_ She thought, she looked at her clock 9:00 it said. She was debating waking up or not when her mom came in and told her to take a shower or else she would be held from going to the end of the year blowout. she got out of bed ,took a quick shower , changed, ate and by the time she was done it was 9:45. _Perfect_ she thought.

"MOM!" she yelled up the stairs " are you ready yet?"

" Just a sec Ivangelene. " her mom said.

_Ivangelene , no one calls me that anymore, everyone calls me Kirli._

" Oops sorry hun it slipped. " her mom explained as she ran down the stairs.

Kirli ran to the mirror to see if she needed anything else, her blonde hair that normally ran down to her back was pulled back in pigtails, her green eyes with gold on the edges was natural, althought most people thought they were fake.

_two hours later._ " Okay mom bye" Kirli said when she got to the party. every thing was so cool. there was a bunch of stands with food she had never seen. she looked down at her paper.

" hey Kirli " she heard as she walked to her booth she turned around to see her best friend brit with her partner ,frollick, a ponyta.

"hey britt, i'm having trouble with finding our booth."

" oh i'll take you to it. "

" so we're doing the face painting huh." kirli said

" yeppers , george and brent will be here soon" a wide smile came across brit's face, she had the biggest crush on george.

Kirli started to chuckle. " What " britt said" So i have a crush on your cousin, at least i have a pokemon." she said

" I would have one but it might find my life boring." Kirli said

" Your just making up excusses where as to in reallity you dont want to have to leave your mom and everyone else because when you get one you will be able to start your journey."

" are not"

" are too"

" are not"

" are too"

" hey girls stop it what are you two fighting about" george interrupted

" nothing" they said in unison

"well stop doing nothing and start face paint"

"GOD! i am thirsty" Kirli said

"then go get something to drink" George, Brent and Britt said

Kirli stood up and walked to the wailord water stand ,on the way back she heard a ruffle in the bushes.

_what is that ?_ she went to where she heard the noise and found a vulpix tangled in a poachers net. _Poachers , when will they have a heart_

" there you go little girl now " she said when she got it out of the trap.

" Hey ,Kirli, you've got a stalker" brent said

she turned around to be looking at the vulpix she said

" Awwww its so cute " Britt said

" ill get pokemon control" george said

" NO!" kirli shouted " ill keep her"

" you dont even have a pokeball Kirli "Britt said

"No" her and george said " the necklace i gave her for her birthday , the charm on it is a ball" George explained

" do you want to come home with me?" Kirli asked the vulpix, it nodded and kirli pointed the pokeball to it and she disapeared under a ray of red ,after a few moments the pokeball pinged and it was over.

Kirli had her first pokemon ,a vulpix named scratch ,for a large scratch scar on her back.

**So this is my first fanfic so please comment ,more chapters to come, and when you comment if you want to, add a new character with its name , pokemon , description , gender and anything else you want to add and i know this is very short**


	2. Chapter 2 stupid fight and returning of

**one month later**

_wow I cant believe its been a month since I met scratch_. Kirli was siting in bed starting to think about what to do today when her mom walked in.

" Kirli get dressed you have a call at the pokemon center."

" Mom why couldnt they just call me on the house phone."

" Because they dont know it."

" who is this they exacly?" Gin asked.

" I dont know." both of them said

" Kirli just get dressed and go" her mom said

** twenty minutes later**

" well there you are," nurse joy said "the call is on monitor six."

Kirli walked over to the monitor with a 6 over it" Well here we go" she whispered looking down at scratch and flipped the switch on.

" Hello Ivangelene long time no see." the man said.

" Hi Phil I was hoping to never see you again." she said in a tone that her mom would scolded her for using

" Now is that anyway to speak to your father?" he asked

" Well you see I would be nicer if you didnt ditch me and mom when I was six to go live with a woman younger then her because you couldnt get any action at home" she replied

" I can get why your mad and I was stupid then but I want to come back to you and emy." he said

" Well your not going to come back!" she shouted ,with that she turned the monitor off and stormed out of the pokemon center.

_The nerve ,leaving us and expecting us to just let him come home like nothing happened!_

Unknowingly she had gone down to the Freelin ranch, where Britt lived with her parents and little sister, Indigo.

" What brings you here, Kirli?" Kirli turned around to see Indigo staring at her siting on the fence.

" Hi Indy is Britt home?"

" Ya, she's at the milktank barn milking them with," Indy paused for a few moments then saying it in the way a five year old would say "George"

"This I gotta see" Kirli said ,with scratch behind her, she moved towhere they kept the milktank. To her dissapointment , they were only milking the milktank, not even speaking. then she remembered that they had got in a huge fight last week. Kat couldnt decide whether to get a water stone or a fire stone to evolve her eevee, Britt said fire and george said water. It was a stupid fight and everyone was trying to tell them but they wouldnt listen.

" you guys realize that your alone in a barn doing nothing but milking milktank?" Kirli asked, but none of them replied " you guys do realize you got in a fight about which stone to use on evolving an eevee. Its so dumb, even your sister agrees. Britt ,George you two love each other , you've both told me, so stop fighting, I mean come on. Also ,George, why are you here?"

" I walked by and milky ran past me so I thought that was weird and before I knew it I was milkin' some milktanks." George replied reaching over to pet huff, his starly.

" It was a stupid fight" Britt said

" Yah, it was" George said

" Friends again?" both said

"Finally," Kirli said" Now i can hang with my cuz and best friend at the same time again!"

"Hey its almost 9:00," Britt pointed out" you guys should go home"

" Yah, we should bye" they all said and with that they all left to go home, each going in a seperate direction.

" today was a event ful day huh scratch" Kirli said as she fell asleep

**So that was chapter 2, i know short again, i will have a thing that says everything about the characters, also thanks to viva9626 for the pokemon character, i think i know who will get him and remember, reveiws are like the bun and reading is like the burger, ain't right without them together. and i know, a talking raichu, awesome right?  
**


	3. Reference

****** Ivangelene Musique : known as kirli to everyone ever since her step dad came into the picture when her dad left her when she was six.**

**description: 5'8 13 years old, long blonde hair, beautifuly colored green eyes, with gold around the pupils and edge, has a scar on her forehead from when she was three and raced george down the hill her house was on and accidently trip on a geodude.**

**pokemon: Scratch : a female vulpix with a scar on her back from when she was tangled in a trap made of razor wire and was saved by Kirli.**

**moves:**

**flame wheel**

**psychic**

**bite**

**headbutt**

**Onix: A female onix she caught that came with a trapinch, who later evolved.**

**Dig **

**Iron Tail**

**Rock Throw**

**Stone Edge**

**Vibrava: A male vibrava that she originally caught as a trapinch with onix**

**Bite**

**Faint Attack**

**Sonic Boom**

**Sand Attack**

****** Derrick Borge: a male trainer that travels with kirli and has a crush on her.**

**Description: 5'9 14 years old, shaggy black hair, brown eyes. Wears Dark blue jeans, A white tank top, Dark blue tennis shoes, and a red baseball cap his mom gave him before he left.**

**Pokemon: Peach: A female chatot that is always on his shoulder when not in battle or sleeping.**

**Fly**

**Aerial Ace**

**Chatter**

**Hyper Voice**

**Phanpy: A female phanpy he caught.**

**Dig**

**Rollout**

**Tackle**

**Take Down**

****** Katrina Hunt : known as Kat, is the twin sister of george**

**description: 4'914 years old short red hair, hazel eyes**

**Pokemon: Rascal: a male eevee that hatched from an egg she got at the end of the year blowout, later evolved into a jolteon so she wouldnt have to take sides with an arguement**

**volt tackle**

**thunder**

**crunch**

**takedown  
**

**Zaggy : a male zigzagoon, her first pokemon never puts him back into his pokeball, ever.**

**pin missel **

**covet **

**head butt**

**rest**

****** George Hunt : kirli's cousin has no nicknames**

**description: 4'11 14 years old shaggy brownish red hair, hazel eyes**

**pokemon: Huff : a female staravia his partner pokemon  
**

**wing attack**

**fly**

**steel wing**

**secret power**

******Brittany Freelin : Kirli's bestfriend known as Britt parents own the local ranch**

**description: 5'4 13 years old long brownish black hair, blue eyes**

**pokemon: frollik: male ponyta, her partner**

**flamethrower**

**flamewheel**

**stomp**

**bounce**

**Rattata: a female rattata she caught, who made her be a coordinator**

****** Indigo Freelin : britt's little sister**

**description : 4'2 8 years old short brownish black hair, blue eyes**

**pokemon : milky : a female milktank, the only one they wont breed or sell **

**stomp**

****** Emerald Musique : Kirli's mom, called emy for short, francine's sister**

**description : 5'11 mid 40's short black hair, blue eyes**

**pokemon : Gin : a male raichu that learned human talk when it was young, her partner pokemon**

**volt tackle **

**thunder**

**iron tail**

**body slam**

**Clue : a female pigeot, a gift from jerald on their 4 year anniversary**

**fly**

**wing attack**

**drill peck**

**steel wing**

****** Francine Hunt : george and kat's mom, is one of the people who work at the pokemon center**

**description : 6'2 late 40's medium length red hair, hazel eyes**

**pokemon : Hench : a male ratatta, her partner has an ever stone so he wont evolve**

**razor fang**

**crunch**

**rollout**

**secret power  
**

****** Philip Morris : Kirli's dad, left her for a hooker when she was six**

**description : 5'11 short blonde hair , late 30's, green eyes**

**no pokemon**

******Gregory Hunt : george and kat's dad**

**description : shaggy brown hair , mid 40's 5'10 gray eyes**

**pokemon : arch : a male arcanine, partner, very large for an arcanine, almost twice the size of an average one**

**flame wheel**

**fire fang**

**take down**

** head butt**

****** Jerald Musique : Kirli's step dad , although she treats him like her real one**

**description: 5'9 early 40's short brownish black hair, gray eyes**

**pokemon : junkyard : a Granbull he met at the junkyard, his first and only pokemon**

**hyper beam **

**return **

**giga impact**

**zenn headbutt**

******Beatrice Freelin : Britt and Indigo's Grandma, her father built the ranch, she's always around it, and everyone calls her Grandma  
**

**decription : 4'6 long grayish white hair, green eyes, late 80's**

**pokemon : arrow : her aerodactyl and first pokemon**

**fly**

**hyper beam**

**dragon claw**

**fire blast  
**


	4. Chapter 4 evolving and goodbyes

"Go Scratch!" Kirli shouted throwing her pokeball

" Vul-Vulpix" she said

" Go Huff!" George shouted throwing her pokeball

" Staaar- staaarly" she sang

"Wing Attack huff" the starly shot up then raced towards scratch with amazing speed

"dodge it scratch, then hit her with a head butt" just as the starly caught up, she ducked under her wing and came around with a head butt.

" now use flame wheel"the vulpix became engulfed in flame and started to ran to the starly

" use fly" the starly opened her wings, but she shot off a moment too late and got taken down under the flame wheel

" now use bite" the vulpix opened up her mouth and bit down onto the starly's wing

" huff use steel wing" the starly's wing suddenly shanged into the color and shape of steel. The vulpix let go and braced herself for the attack

" now wing attack again" the starly went forward to attack the vulpix, but as it swung it's wing the vulpix bit down again. It shook her around, the starly tried to get away with all her might, then suddenly a white light surrounded her. After a few moments, it dimed out, showing a staravia.

" Star-Staravia!" it shouted as it flew up, then shot down, hiting the vulpix, knocking it out.

"Scratch" Kirli said as she ran over to her with a revive. After using it and a few walked over to George, who had huff strutting in front of him. Her chest was puffed out, and every time he tried to bring her into her pokeball, she shot up in the air.

" I take it she doesn't want to go into her pokeball," Kirli said" She did just evolve, so i would leave her out."

" Well alright !"George shouted" I wont put you back in your pokeball, just come down, you can stay perched on my shoulder!" they looked in the sky, then saw something shoot straight down and ,stopping only inches from it, perched onto George's shoulder.

" Well then," George said as he scratched huff's head " lets go get Kat and Britt and go to the beach."

**one hour later**

" What took you so long?" George asked as Kirli and Britt came down the rocks that lead to the beach.

" We had a hard time getting Frollik into her pokeball." Britt answered

" Well you missed getting free snow cones" Kat replied

" Why are we here anyway" Britt asked

" I was battling Kirli and scratch and huff evolved." George answered

" Well where is she?" Britt asked

" Flying around the beach." George said and then whistled, a few moments later huff was flying towards george, perching on his shoulder again.

" She is fairly large for a newly evolved staravia" Kat said" even rascal wasn't that large when he evolved" then reached over to scratch zaggy on the head

" Well we while we're all here, i have something to say," Britt announced" tomorrow, George and I will start our pokemon journey."

" But what about Kirli and I, we'll be the only ones left," Kat said " Brent left the day after the blowout, Sarah left a week after him, Vince, Genna, and Jess left three days later, and Fred left a week after."

" Well we're tired of being on this island, we never meet new people, except a few tourists, we never get to see something new, we already know what pokemon are here too." George said.

" Why are you guys waiting till today to tell us?" Kirli asked

" Because we were gonna wait until we each got our first gym badge, our gym being the first of the eight you have to face in order to go to fight the elite four." Britt replied

" What about the ranch?" Kat asked" you two are the ones who normally milk the milktank."

" We already to indy and grandma, so they know that they will have to work harder" Britt replied

" Besides, our parents already know and have our gear set up, we could have left today, but we wanted to say our goodbyes" George said

" Well at least I know Kirli will stay." Kat said

"How do you know i wont leave with them?" Kirli asked

" Because your afraid that your dad might find you." Kat answered

"She is right, you know." Britt said " That was one of the reasons you didnt want a pokemon."

"Well my dad knows we still live here, so im not scared of that anymore." and with that she ran off in the direction of her house, scratch running behind her.

_they were right, Kirli, you never want to leave here_._**I know, scratch, but i'd be willing to go if i had a friend to go with.**Go with Kat_._**No, she'd never leave here, she has a job at the daycare center for pokemon now. Besides, she kinda gets annoying after a while.** well you better get used to living here, cuz it seems that your never going to leave._

_By that time her and scratch had gotten to the house. kirli looked up in the sky, it was black with stars all across it. this was one of the most beautiful things kirli had seen_

"You know, when people first hear of vulcan island, the think we must be crazy to live here, since there is a volcano that might erupt any moment in the middle of this place, but we all know that vulcan would never let that happen," She continued" Although people may think the Entei doesnt live here, I personally know he does, since i spent alot of time in the moantains when i got lost and he saved me from dying of hunger, in the month i spent with him he taught me how to speak pokemon, and although i cant understand eveything pokemon say, i can understand mostly what they say," She stopped talking for a few moments, then continued" When my parent found me, He said that i could tell no human of the what really happend in the mountain, so i just told them that i found a cave and was staying in there while i waited for someone to find me, and they believed it." then she looked at scratch" Although its different with you, since your not like most vulpixes, after a week with me you started to speak with me telepathically, and i knew that i would never leave you."

**the next day**

" Have a good journey" Kirli said as she watched George and Britt cast off on the boat they had rented" Call me on your pokegear as soon as you get to the next island"

"Ok Mom." They both said sarcastickly

" Hey its not everyday you get to see your cousin and best friend leave on a journey where you might never see them again" Kirli replied

And with that the boat was off the wharf, going of into the sunset with George and Britt on it.

" Im gonna miss them." Kirli said to herself as she saw her friends leave, then turn around, walking towards the house.


	5. Chapter 5 new characters

**One week later**

" Wake up" Indy said, poking Kirli with her finger" You said you would take me out to the wharf and fish with me."

Kirli opened her eyes and looked at the clock. It read 7:30am

" I don't think we need to leave now, its not even close to 9:00." Kirli said to her

" But if we leave early, the more fish we catch."

" I don't even think the fish are awake, and how did you get in here anyway?"

" Your mom let me in when she left for work. Can we leave now. please please please pleeeeeaaaaaase."

Kirli sighed" fine we'll leave at 7:45 okay?"

"yaaaaaaay" Indy shouted

**15 minutes later**

" Why did you ask me to take you fishing?" kirli asked as they walked to the wharf

" Britt and i did it every Thursday and now that she is gone, i wanted to still go. that and grandma said that if your under 10 you have to have another person with you."she answered

" Well here we are" Kirli said as she put in her rod and indigo did the same

**Later that day**

" We didnt catch many fish" Kirli told indigo

" We normally dont" indy answered" we just go out here to talk"

" Oh well you should be leaving to go home" Kirli said as she walked to the ranch

" I can go home by myself." indigo said over her shoulder as she ran home

" You really have a rambunctious little sister" someone said behind her, Kirli turned around to be looking at a boy, not much older than her, dark black hair, brown eyes, wearing a outfit that was mainly dark blue, all exept the hat he wore, it being red and a chatot on his shoulder "Oh sorry were are my manners, I'm Derrick Borge, but call me Der, i just started my pokemon journey, i live on a island only a mile and a half away and this is peach." he said, pointing to the chatot

" I'm Kirli Musique, this is the island i live on, this is scratch." She said pointing to the vulpix" and Indigo is not my sister, were not related at all, she's my best friend's little sister."

" Well nice too meet you Kirli, will you please show me where the gym is so i can get my badge."

" Well i hope you have a pokemon other than that chatot, cuz Trenna has a luxray and magcargo that she fights with."

" I have peach and that's all i need to win the battle."

" You probably cant even beat me"

" Wanna bet."

" Yeah"

" You win, I go to the mountains and catch another pokemon." Derrick said" I win, you have to go on a date with me."

" Fine but i hope you have a couple extra pokeballs. Go scratch" Kirli shouted

" Peach do your thing" Derick said

" scratch use flame wheel." the vulpix was engulfed in flame and started running towards the chatot

" peach use brave bird" the chatot flew up in the sky, then shot down towards the vulpix covered with a blue flame and crashed into her,sending her flying into kirli's arms, fainted

" I win." Derrick said" but lets go to the pokemon center and heal our pokemon."

**10 minutes later**

" Will you show me where the gym is now?" Derrick asked

" Dont get ahead of your self, Der, You can wait till tomorrow." Kirli answered" Its getting dark out and Trenna is hiking, as she does every Thursday."

"Well then i should probably book a room in the pokemon center." Der said

" Nonsense, you can stay at my house." Kirli said " We have an extra room for guests and we live closer to the gym."Kirli said, walking to her house while holding Der's sleeve

"Mom im home and i have a guest."Kirli said as she walked in" This is Der, is it okay if he spends the night?"

" Sure honey, but he's staying in the guest room." She answered

" Of course." Kirli said, chuckling

" Well show him the room, because i think he needs to sleep."Her mom said

" Okay mom." Kirli said , walking up the stairs " Your room is the first door to the right. The bathroom is right next to it, and I'm right across from you if you need anything, okay?"

" Alright," Der said as he closed the door " night."

" Night." Kirli said

**The next morning**

" Wake up." Der said" Its almost 10:00 and your suppose to show me where the pokemon center is."

" Get out of my room, let me get dressed, and I'll take you to the gym." Kirli answered

" Okay hurry up though." Der said, walking towards the door and closing it

**five minutes later**

" Ready to go, Der" Kirli asked

" I've been ready for half an hour" he answered

" Then lets go." she said

" Shouldn't you say bye to your mom?" Der asked

" She's at work." Kirli answered

" Will you two just leave already?" Gin asked

" Okay okay bye, i'll be back by sunset." Kirli said, closing the door behind her

" Where is the gym?" Der asked

" This way." Kirli said, running to the left of the house after two or three minutes, they were in front of the gym.

" Nice ta' see ya' Kirli, hows emy?" a woman in all gray said as Kirli and Der walked in

"Good, Trenna, I brought you a challenger." Kirli answered

" Well its 'bout time, hav'n had a challenger in 'bout a week." Trenna said

" Well this is Der and he is going to fight you." Kirli said

" Okay, well tell 'em he should send out 'is other pokemon 'cuz he aint' gunna be able to do a tag battle." Trenna said

" Tag battle?" Der asked

" I told you so." Kirli said

" Well i don't have time to catch another pokemon and train it to fight." Der complained

" You and Der could battle with me." Trenna said" Since both of you guys have only one pokemon, it could work."

" But I don't want to have a gym battle, I'm not ready yet." Kirli said

" Please, if you fight the battle with me, I wont take you on the date." Der said

" Okay, lets battle." Kirli said, motioning scratch to go forward.

" This battle will be a two on two between gym leader Trenna and Der and Kirli." The Reff announced" The battle will end when either team's pokemon have fainted."

" Everyone ready. Then let the battle begin!"

" Go lux and mag" Trenna said

" Scratch up front."

" You too peach."

**Aaaaaaand i leave you with a cliffhanger reveiw and add in a character.**


	6. Chapter 6 gym battle and leaving

" Mag use Rollout on scratch." the Magcargo popped into its shell and rammed into the Vulpix, sending it flying back into the wall.

" Peach, use Brave Bird on Mag." The bird flew into the air and came down, covered in a blue flame, ramming into the snail-like pokemon.

" Scratch, use Psychic on Lux." The Vulpix's eyes began to glow, then the Luxray was lifted into the air and dropped, the same thing happened a few times. Then Mag hit her with a Rock Throw from behind. Then the Luxray hit her with a Thunder Fang.

" Now Lux use Thunderbolt on Peach." The Luxray began to have blue sparks go around him, then sent them at the Chatot, who tried to dodge, but wasn't fast enough and got taken down under the beam of electricity, then shot up in the air.

" Now Peach use Hyper Voice." Suddenly the Chatot started to make a high pitched chattering noise that made the pokemon cringe to the ground.

" Now use Aerial Ace on Lux" The bird shot towards the Luxray and sent him flying. The Luxray stood up then after a few moments, fainted to the ground.

" Scratch, use Bite." The Vulpix ran over to the Magcargo and clamped onto its shell.

" Mag use Harden" The Magcargo began to harden, then Scratch leapt off of its shell.

" Now, use Lava Plume" The Magcargo started to spit lava onto the Vulpix, who dodged half of them.

" Peach, use Fly." The Chatot shot in the air, then came by and rammed into the Magcargo, sending it flying into Trenna, fainted.

" Trenna is out of usable pokemon, Der and Kirli are the victors." The reff announced

" Well 'ere ya guys go," Trenna said, handing them each badges" The double badge, and" She said, reaching down " Here you go TM 67 Recycle."

**Twenty five minutes later**

"That was so fun," Kirli said" I thought that it would be hard, but it was easy, although Scratch needs more practice."

"You get to do that a lot when you travel as a trainer." Der said" You get to have Poke Gear and this thing called a Poke Dex" As he said that he pulled out a blue colored device." This is a Poke Dex and it tells you all about any pokemon, even the moves it knows." Then he scanned it over Scratch and it, in a metallic voice, said"_ Vulpix, the fire fox pokemon. It controls balls of fire. As it grows, its six tails split from their tips to make more. Moves known: Flame Wheel, Bite, Headbutt, and Psychic."_

" Thats so cool, how do you get one?" Kirli asked

" Your suppose to go to your local pokemon center, although in some towns you go to a professor," Der said" You also get a gym badge case" Then he held up a case that was grey and shiny, then opened it to reveal the double badge.

"Wow thats cool" Kirli said

"Well you can learn more about it when you start your journey." Der said

" I don't know when that will happen, I don't have anyone to go with, all of my friends already left." Kirli said

" Well you could go with me, we did make a good team at the gym battle." Der pointed out " And your one of the only people I know that peach likes"

" Well that is true," Kirli said as she watched Scratch and Peach play " I could ask my mom and by tomorrow, we could be gone."

" Well lets go then!" Der shouted

**Ten minutes later**

" I'm home," Kirli said " Hey Gin is mom home?"

" I'm afraid not, she's getting grocery's." Gin said " Why?"

" Because I'm thinking about going on my pokemon journey" Kirli replied

" FINALLY!" Gin shouted *_cough*_ " Sorry its just that we've been waiting a long time for this and I made a bet with Clue and now she owes me fifteen sour poffins."

" Okay, I think I can wait." Kirli said

" Well while we wait I haven't had a battle in a while, so Der, will you battle me?" Gin asked

" Okay, then lets battle." Der said. They walked outside into the back yard and stood on either side of the yard.

" Peach, use hyper voice" The chatot made a loud, high pitch screech, which made Gin cringe to the ground " Now use aerial ace" the chatot shot in the air, then rammed into the raichu, who used volt tackle and sent peach flying.

" Peach, you alright?" Der asked as the chatot struggled to get up, then made a chirping sound, before fainting.

" Gin is the victor again!" Gin shouted

" Gin, that was a quick win" Emy said" I saw the whole battle, you really need to go to the mountains to get off your excess energy."

" Hi mom, can i talk to you real quick?" Kirli asked

" Sure hunn, what is it?" Her mom asked. Kirli walked into the kitchen and looked at her mother.

" Well, you see, I've been thinking about, andIi think I might start my pokemon journey now." Kirli told her mom" I mean, all of my friends, except Kat, have already left on their journeys and I think that I should too."

" Sure sweety, I can't believe that this has finally happened,oh Clue owes Gin poffins now." Her Mom said

**One hour later**

" Okay hunn, here you go." Her mom said, handing her a green bag, that had ten pairs of clothes, all the same, a pokedex, green of course, a lot of money, a pair of green pajamas that had long white pants and short white shorts, along with green and white fuzzy slippers, and a couple spare pokeballs.

" You look so cute in the clothes I picked for you." Her mom told her. She had picked out a white Tank top, with a green vest over it, a green hat with a white K on it, and a pair of green short-shorts she had ten other pairs of these along with a pair of green tennis shoes and white socks that went to her knees. Her hair was pulled back in a ponytail and she had her glasses on, she was far sighted. Her glasses frame was a very thin line of black going across the top and no frame on the bottom. Her mom put a scarf that was, you guessed it, green on scratch.

" Okay bye mom, are you sure your gonna be alright with me leaving?" Kirli asked her mom as she walked on to the fairy that would take her to the next island.

" I'm fine with it honey, just call me as soon as you get to the next island, alright?" Her mom asked, tearing up

" Alright." Kirli said as the fairy went off the wharf and into the water, with her, Der,and four or five other trainers on board.

**Ten minutes later**

" Hi, I'm Angie." A girl with a jiggly puff on her lap said as she stretched out her hand in a greeting" I'm a new trainer and lived on a island five or six miles away from vulcan."

" Hi I'm Kirli, this is Scratch," She said, pointing to the vulpix asleep in her lap" And I lived on vulcan island since I was two."

" Well how many badges do you have?" Angie asked

" One, the double badge." as she said that, she opened her green badge case to reveal the double badge.

" How many tries did you take?" She asked" It took me three."

" It took me one." Kirli said

" Thats cool." Angie said

" Hey Angie, Get your butt back over here!" A boy called to her.

" Coming." Angie said" Bye."

" Who was that?" Der asked

" Some girl." Kirli told him" Nothing important."

" Welll it will be about an hour till we get to the next island." Der stated" What are you gonna do till then?"

" Take a nap." Kirli said, putting her head on Der's shoulder.

**Two hours later**

" Wake up," Der said, moving his shoulder away" We've docked"

Kirli looked at the time on her watch" It's 6:30, I've been asleep for two hours?" she asked

" Yeah, it took longer than the captain thought, there was a crowd of lapras in the water and we had to wait till they swam across."Der told her

" Well lets get off the boat now." Kirli said, walking of it, then onto the dock."Let me check my map for the nearest Pokemon Center, then the gym."

**Thirty minutes later**

" Here is the pokemon center, we better get in and go to bed so we can train for the next gym." Der said as he stood in the entrance of the pokemon center.

" Hello there and welcome to freraligatr island." The Nurse Joy at the counter said.

" We would like a room here please" Kirli said

" Let me see which rooms are availible." Nurse Joy said as she typed on the computer behind the desk." Okay room fifteen is open," She said, then when to the key rack and grabbed a key that had the number 15 on it, then handed it to Kirli. She and Der walked to the room, opened the door, and saw what it was. It had two Queen sized beds on either side of the room, each having a TV in front of it. They both went to their beds and just layed on them, not even changing into their pajamas, and fell asleep.

**Sorry this took awhile**. **I was really busy and had a writers block. To make up for it, I'll give you a spoiler. Okay if you dont want to hear it then just leave and wait for it to come out. Here it is: They get a new member to their team. Well there you go. Please Reveiw  
**


	7. Chapter 7 New Arivals

**The Next Morning**

Kirli woke up in a room and was about freak out, when she remembered. She rolled off the bed, got dressed and walked to the cafeteria with scratch to get some breakfast. After she was finished eating, she walked over to the Nurse Joy.

" Nurse Joy, did you see where the boy I was with earlier went?" Kirli asked.

" Yes he went out to train his pokemon." She answered.

" And what type of pokemon does the gym leader have?"

" She has electric types." Nurse Joy told her" A pikachu, jolteon, luxio, and manectric."

" Thank you." Kirli said, walking out the door.

" Why is this island called feraligatr island?" A tourist asked a woman in black.

" It's because there are feraligatr and it's evolutions all around the island." She told him.

**Ten minutes later**

" This looks like a nice enough place." Kirli told scratch" Well the gym leader here has electric types, so we should look for a ground type to catch. And we should train, training first."

As she said that, a carnivine came to the field.

" Quick, use Flame wheel." She said. The vulpix became engulfed in flames, then ran over an knocked down the carnivine, who got up and used razor leaf.

" Use Flame wheel again." The vulpix was engufled in flames, then knocked the carnivine out. Kirli was praising her when a cactnea used pin missel. Scratch was doing the same thing for about three or four hours, knocking out numbers of pokemon.

" Okay, now finish her with headbutt." Kirli said. She rammed her head into the side of the sunflora, knocking it out.

" Good job scratch." Kirli said. Der walked up to her.

" There you are, I've been trying to find you for awhile." He said." I wanted to show you someone," He said as he showed her a pokeball, then threw it in the air. A phanpy popped out.

" Isn't she adorable?" Der asked, then scratched it underneath its chin." She is gonna help me defeat the gym leader."

" I'm gonna try to find a ground type either today or tomorrow." Kirli told him.

Just as she said that, they heard a groan and ran off to where it was. They looked over, then ducked down when they saw what it was. There were ten or twelve men dressed in black, with red R's on their shirts. They where surrounding a onix that was curled around a little trapinch.

" Golbat, use wing attack again." one of the men said. The Onix let out a groan as the attack hit it.

" We've got to help them." Der whispered to her" I can't just sit and watch as this poor pokemon is being harmed."

" How can we help it?" Kirli asked.

" I don't know." Der said. Then phanpy jumped out of his arms and started using dig." Good phanpy." They both said as they followed." After a few moments, they popped up right next to the onix.

" Kids, leave here, we're doing work." One of the men said.

" I don't think its work when you hurt pokemon in doing so." Kirli said, scratch stepping forward." Yeah neither do I." Der said, Peach and Phanpy going forward.

" Please, we can take you down easily" One of them said.

" Then prove it" They both said.

" Golbats, use wing attack" all the golbats started to fly towards them.

"Scratch, use flame wheel."" Peach use chatter, then phanpy, use rollout."

The vulpix became engulfed in flames, then raced forward to hit three or four golbats, who fainted as soon as she hit them. Then Peach started making a noise, which made all the pokemon cringe to the ground. The phanpy finished it by using rollout and rolling onto the golbats on the ground.

" Team rocket call bak your pokemon and retreat!" One of the men shouted.

After they left, Kirli walked to the injured onix.

" It's okay," She said in a soothing voice" Their all gone, now lets get you to the pokemon center." She said. Then started walking in the direction of the pokemon center.

**Ten minutes later**

" Nurse Joy," Kirli said as she ran in" We need you outside right away." She stood up, grabbed some stuff, then ran outside.

" Oh my lordy." She said as she walked to the onix" Poor thing, What happened to it"

" Some people called team rocket tried to catch her and a trapinch." Der told her.

" Where's the trapinch?"She asked, looking around.

" Over here," Kirli said walking to her with it behind her leg" I think it might be scared."

The nurse looked over it, then said" They're all healed." and walked back into the pokemon center.

" You guys should probally go back where you where at, now that your all healed." Kirli said, handing the trapinch to onix. The onix didn't move at all."Are you staying?" Kirli asked.  
The onix nodded." Do you want to come with us?" Kirli asked. Both the trapinch and onix nodded at this. Kirli pulled out two pokeballs and put them on the ground. The onix and trapinch touch their noses to them. They were both pulled into the a pokeball and it started to sway back and forth. After a few moments it stopped swaying and made a pinging noise.

" Yeeeeeees uhhuh, oooooooooooooooooooooooh yeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaah, I got my first two pokemon yeeeeeees!" Kirli shouted then did a dance that looked like the jerk, but she waved her arms around.

" What are you doing?" Der asked her.

" I'm doing my victory dance." She answered him, then threw the pokeballs in the air, releasing Onix and also reached into her bag and pulled out her pokedex. She scanned over Onix. _Onix, the rock snake pokemon. It rapidly bores through the ground at 50 mph by squirming and twisting its massive, rugged Known: Iron Tail, Dig, Rock Throw, Stone Edge.  
_She then scanned over the trapinch. _Trapinch, the ant pit pokemon. It makes a conical pit in desert sand and lies in wait at the bottom for prey to come tumbling down. Moves Known: Bite, Sand Attack, and Faint Attack._

" So I think trapinch is still really young, since he only knows three moves." Der said." Although, it is very strange to find one here. They normally only live in deserts."

" I think it has something to do with those men." Kirli said." Wild Onixes normally don't like other pokemon, so it's strange for one of them to do this."

" We should go to Officer Jenny." Both of them said. Kirli called Trapinch and Onix back into their pokeballs.

**Ten minutes later**

"Officer Jenny!" Kirli shouted as she ran inside. " We need to speak with you." A woman with blue hair sitting at a desklooks over to her.

" Yes, what do you need to talk me about?" Officer Jenny asked.

" We were up in the mountains and we saw these men attacking a onix and trapinch. They had these red Rs on their shirts. I think they were calling them selves team rocket." Kirli said.  
She immedietly stood up and walked over to her, a growlithe at her side. She grabbed Kirli by her arm and walked her to a motorcycle.

" Show me where this happened." She told her as she went into the motorcycle. Kirli nodded, then let out Onix and Scratch hopped into her arms.  
"This way." Kirli told her as she climbed onto Onix and grabbed it's horn, directing it by moving the horn.

**Five minutes later**

" This is were me and my friend saw them." She said, walking into the feild. The Officer nodded." There were about a dozen of them surrounded around the Onix, who was coiled around a trapinch."

" And what kind of pokemon were these people using?" Officer Jenny asked.

" Golbats," She answered." And who are these people anyway?"

" They are called Team Rocket," Officer Jenny told her." They are led by a man with a persian, the man's named is Giovanni. We have arrested people from their organization multiple times. There are these three people from the organization who are different. They wear white instead of black. One's a woman, the other a man, and the last is a meowth."

" What's so speacial about them?" She asked.

" The meowth speaks human talk and they have never been caught, we always end up loosing them." Officer Jenny finished.

" Well this is all i can tell you, I don't know anything else." Kirli said

" Alright, well thanks for letting me know what happened." Officer Jenny said. She then walked over to her motorcycle and drove off into the direction of the town. Kirli climbed onto onix and rode back to the pokemon center.

**Please reveiw it helps alot. I still need someone to add in some charactersin reveiws. You'd be the most awesome person if you did.**


	8. Chapter 8 Battles and Trouble

**The Next Morning**

" So that's why I Haven't been able to call you." Kirli told to Britt on the other side of the monitor. She nodded her head and pet the rattata that was on her lap." So you finally realized you like contests better than battling."

" Yeah, I realized it after I caught rattata. I started to think about the pokemon I like, they are all adorable and they happen to do well in contests." Britt told her " Oh, got to go, we need to practice."

And with that, the monitor flashed black. Kirli looked down at Scratch, who was looking up at her too.

" We should probally train too." Kirli said, Scratch nodded then they started to walk to the training field in the pokemon center. There was a trainer with a Electabuzz.

" Would you like to have a battle with me?" She asked him.

" Sure." He said as he walked to the other side of the field" Elecabuzz go."

" Go Onix." She said, throwing it's pokeball in the air." Use iron tail" The back of the Onix's tail became hard and shiny, then it slammed it into the electabuzz's body, sending it flying across the field.

" Electabuzz, get up and hit it with a brick break." the electabuzz got up, then ran across the room to smack onix in the head. It did this a few times, then onix got annoyed and used iron tail. Electabuzz landed on the ground, fainted.

" Electabuzz, return." The trainer said, then walked across the field to shake her hand, and finally ran into the pokemon center to heal electabuzz.

**Twenty Minutes Later**

" Go, trapinch." Kirli said. "Use bite" the trapinch ran across the field and bite down hard onto the pachirisu's back.

" Pachirisu, use thunder to get him off." Then pachirisu's back became cover in electricity. This didn't affect the trapich at all. It then started to trash the pachirisu around.

" Trapinch, let go then use faint attack." the trapinch let go then stepped back and started to use the attack. It was about to lunge when pachirisu used hyper fang as soon as it was close enough.

" Now use it again." the pachirisu used hyper fang again.

" Try to dodge it." Kirli shouted. The pachirisu still kept hitting him. Suddenly a white flash was sent out. A few moments it dimmed out to show a Vibrava. Kirli brought up her pokedex. _Vibrava, the vibration pokemon it looses ultrasonic waves by rubbing its wings together. Since a Vibrava's wings are still in the process of growing, it can only fly short distances. New move: learned SonicBoom._

" Vibrava, use SonicBoom." Kirli said. It flapped it's wings and sent a bolt of sound at the pachirisu." Now use bite." Quick as lighting, the vibrava swept down to it and bite down hard, then sent it flying. It tried to get up then fainted.

" Pachirisu, return." The little girl said, then ran into the pokemon center. Kirli picked up Vibrava, then waved it around.

" You evolved!" She shouted. She then looked down at Scratch who is always standing by her side. " And to think if I hadn't met you this would have never happened."

**One Hour Later**

" Der," Kirli said as he walked into the pokemon center" Trapinch evolved!"

" Thats great!" He said" So when are you gonna challenge the gym leader?"

" In a day or so, when are you?" She asked.

" Tommorrow." He answered" Phanpy has had enough training."

" Well then I'll challenge her tomorrow." Kirli said" Well, what do you want to do now?"

" We could have a practice battle." Der said

" Sure" She said, walking out of the pokemon center. They walked to the field and went to seperate ends of the it.

" Go phanpy." Der said.

" Phan-phan."

"Go vibrava." Kirli said.

" Vi-vi-vi."

" Phanpy, rollout." Der said. The phanpy started to roll towards the vibrava.

" Dodge it, then use SonicBoom" Kirli said. The Vibrava shot forward, then sent a sonicboom in the direction of the phanpy, stopping it in it's tracks." Now use bite" The Vibrava bit down on the phanpy's back.

" Use rollout, then take down." The phanpy started to roll around, loosing vibrava, then turned around and used take down on it.

" Quick use faint attack." Vibrava started to swish it's tail around , then slapped phanpy hard between the eyes with it.

" Phanpy, use take down" The phanpy went forward and slammed into him." Now use roll out." the phanpy rolled around, then rolled towards vibrava.

" Vibrava, dodge it, then use SonicBoom bite." Vibrava flew over the phanpy, then turned around and used sinicboom, then bite on it's backside.

" Use take down again." Der said. The phanpy turn around and slammed right into vibrava." Now use tackle." Phanpy turn around and tackled into vibrava, pinning it to the ground.

" Vibrava, sand attack." The Vibrava started to beat it's wings, bringing up sand into the phanpy's eyes. The phanpy let go, then backed up." Now use bite." The vibrava lunged and bit down hard onto phanpy's back.

"Phanpy, use Dig." The phanpy started to dig into the ground. Vibrava imedietly let go. A few moments passed by then phanpy shot out of the ground." Now use take down." The phanpy slammed down onto the vibrava's back and pinned it down by standing on it's wings.

" Vibrava use sand attack, then SonicBoom." The Vibrava swished it's tail around, send sand into phanpy's eyes, again. It then turned around and used sonicboom. Phanpy stood up, then swayed around and fell over, fainted.

**The Next Day**

" Well, here's the gym." Kirli told Der. They walked into the gym. On the inside the walls were colored blue, with jagged yellow lightning bolt patterns.

" Hi there." A woman behind them said." I'm Veruka, the gym leader."

" Hi, I'm Kirli and this is Der," Kirli told her." We would like to challenge you."

" Okay, we'll do a two on two, that way i don't need to go to the pokemon center between battles." She told them" Who's first"

" I'll go." Kirli said, raising her hand.

" Okay walk to the other end of this field" Veruka told her.

" Go, pikachu." Veruka said, sending out a pokemon that looked like a yellow rat.

" Okay, go Vibrava." Kirli said, sending it's pokeball in the air.

" Pikachu, Volt Tackle,""Vibrava, use SonicBoom, then Bite." the pikachu started to run towards the vibrava with a wall of electricity around it. When it got close enough, Vibrava shot a sonicboom in between the pikachu, making it loose all of the electricity. It the then shot forward and bit down on the pikachu's back.

" Use sonicboom again" The vibrava shot off and used sonicboom, sending it fly against the wall." Use Bite." The Vibrava shot forward and clamped onto the pikachu's back.

" Iron tail" The pikachu put it's tail up, it being the color of metal, and slammed it into the Vibrava's head." Now use Focus punch" The pikachu's arm started to turn blue then it tried to slam it into vibrava.

" Vibrava, use bite" The vibrava bit into the pikachu's tail, causing it to cancel it's attack." Now use faint attack." The vibrava swished it's tail around, then slammed it into the pikachu. "Use SonicBoom, again." Kirli said. The vibrava flew back, then shot the sonic boom, sending pikachu into a wall again, fainted.

" Pikachu, return." Veruka said." Now, go manectric."

" Vibrava, you deserve a rest." Kirli said, returning it" Go Onix."

" Manectric, quick attack." Veruka said. the manectric shot off towards onix.

" Onix, iron tail" The onix's tail turn into metal and it slammed it onto the manectric a few times, then it fainted.

" Manectric, return." Veruka said, then both of them walked to the center of the feild and shook hands" Here you go, the bolt badge," She said, handing the badge to her" And HM 2, Fly."

" Go, Phanpy." Der said.

" Go, Luxio." Veruka said. Suddenly there was a annoying, but catchy pinging sound.

"Oops, thats me." Kirli said then walked out of the gym and turn on her PokeGear." Hello?"

" Hi Kirli, I need your help." A man on the other end said.

" Dad, What is it?" Kirli asked.

" I need you to send one of your strong pokemon to me right now." He said.

" Why?" She asked.

" There are people trying to rob the pokemon center and junkyard and I cant hold them off alone." He said." They're right outside the pokemon center."

Kirli sighed" I'll run down and send you onix."

" Okay, hurry though." He said.

" Kirli sent out onix and said" Pokemon Center." And onix nodded, going as soon as her and scratch hopped on. They got there a few moments later.

" Okay, Onix, I have to send you to my dad really quick, but you have to listen to him and help him and junkyard out, alright?" Kirli said, Onix nodded, she return her and put the pokeball in the monitor.

" Vulcan Island Pokemon Center, Jerald Musique." Kirli said into the monitor. It pinge and onix's pokeball disapeared. Kirl waited a few minutes, then walked into their room an sat on the bed, watching T.V.. She looked at Scratch.

_I hope their okay._**They'll be fine, Onix is a really strong pokemon, and so is Junkyard.**_ I know, it's just what if they have stronger pokemon._** They wont.**_ Then why is it taking so long?_** I don't know.**

" Pokemon returned for a miss Ivangelene Musique." Nurse said. Kirli walked over to the counter and picked up the pokeball, then called Jerald.

" So how did the battle go?" Kirli asked.

" I knocked their pokemon out, then held them until officer jenny came and arrested them." He said.

" Kirli!" Der shouted.

" Got to go," Kirli said." Talk with you later and tell everyone I said hi."

" What is it Der?" She asked.

" I won the battle." He said.

" Great," Kirli said." Sorry I missed it."

" It's alright, on the way back, I got distacted and and almost caught a totodile." Der said.

" That's great," Kirli said." We'll leave for aero isle tomorrow morning."

Der nodded and they both walked to their room to pack and rest for tomorrow.


	9. Chapter 9 Meetings and Trouble Building

**_Okay quick note, before you guys read. It takes me a little while to write this fanfiction. I try to submit this once a week, on Tuesday for this fanfic, Fridays for Sold, and my other one is whenever I hang out with my friend alicia, who is the backbone for that whole story. Also, thanks to Kelsea for reviewing and sending in a character. It was a lot of help. I might not be putting up my chapters on schedule for a little while. One of my best friend's grandma died and I've been comforting him and trying to get him to not think about it. Also in august I'll be gone for two weeks to my grandmas house to visit her and i might not get to the computer very often. Please continue to review and there will be more along the way._**

**_ - silvershout -_**

**The Next Day**

They walked off of the pier and Kirli saw a girl with long blonde hair and bright blue eyes run over to her and Jump onto Der to give him a hug.

" Der, we missed you." She said in a sweet voice.

" I missed you too, Kelsea." He said." Will you please climb off of me now?"

" Sure" She said, hopping off of him. She put her hand toward Kirli." Hi, I'm Kelsea, I'm Der's younger cousin." Kirli nodded her head and shook her hand.

" I'm Kirli, and this is Scratch." She said, pointing to the vulpix in her arms.

" Nice to meet you, I'm in town for the local contest and Der told me that he would be coming here, so I decided to stop by." She told Kirli." Hey, why don't we get something to eat for lunch, that was a six and a half hour boat trip, so you two must be starved."

They both nodded and they started walking towards a Deli called 'The Deli-Bird' which had delibird decorations all over it. They went to the counter and got seven bottles off water, four packages of pokefood, two moo moo burgers, and a salad.

" We come to a Deli and you get a salad?" Der asked Kirli.

" Yes because I'm a vegetarian." Kirli told him with a no-dip-sherlock tone in her voice." And burgers are made of meat."

Kelsea released two pokemon, an eevee and glameow." Guys this is Ace," She said, pointing to the glameow." And this is Zip." She said, pointing to the eevee.

" Why is the tip of Ace's ear missing?" Kirli asked.

" Well, I saved Ace," She said" She got that as a scar from a pack of houndour and houndoom when I saved her. She ran over to me and hid behind my leg, so I pulled out a pokeball and asked her if she wanted to come with me and she nodded."

" That was nice, it's kind off like how Scratch and I met, but only because I saved her life and she went with me." Kirli said.

" Oh, well how, tell me the story." Kelsea said.

** A Few Hours Later**

" And thats why I'm a Vegetarian." Kirli said. They had left the deli when they were done eating and went to the local pokemon center. Kirli and Kelsea shared a room, while Der got his own.

" We should probally go to bed, It's 1:00 in the morning." Kelsea said. Kirli nodded and they got ready for bed, then went to sleep.

**The Next Morning**

" So what are we planing on doing today?" Kelsea asked.

" We're gonna train for the next gym, what are you planning on doing?" Kirli answered.

" Zip and I are working on a new move for the contest." Kelsea told her.

" When's the contest?" Der asked.

" In two days." She said.

" Well we better get to training." Kirli said." See you in a few hours."

Der and Kirli walked off in separate directions, each wishing the other good luck.

Kirli walked for a few moments and ran into a ponyta.

" Go, Vibrava." Kirlli said." Use sonic boom." It shot off a sonic boom, hitting the ponyta in its side. The ponyta retaliated with a stomp. The Vibrava used bite, then feint attack and finished it off with a sonic boom. Kirli hi-fived vibrava, then they continued to train.

**Three Hours Later**

Kirli trained Scratch, Onix, and Vibrava for awhile, then returned to the pokemon center.

" So how did your guys training go?" Kirli asked Der and Kelsea.

" Good, We worked on the move and almost have it down." Kelsea answered.

" Mine was pretty good, I almost caught a pikachu and sandshrew." Der answered.

" How come you always almost catch things?" Kirli asked, chuckling.

" I throw a pokeball, they break out of it and run." He said.

" Your supposed to weaken them first, smart one." Kirli said.

" Be quiet, somethings going on." Kelsea said, pointing to the giant T.V. in the center lobby.

_" Hello, I'm Sarah and we are reporting to you live from outside the jubilife pokemon center,"_ The woman said._ "this center was one of the hundreds of pokemon centers that has been robbed in the past month."_

" Hey, the pokemon center on my island almost got robbed too!" Kirli said.

_" The notorious team rocket is to be blamed, stealing hundreds of pokemon from these pokemon centers during the night." _She continued._" We will give you more information as it develope's back to you, Frank." The woman said._ The screen was then switched to a heavy man talking about the weather.

" Those are the same guys who tried to catch onix and vibrava." Der said.

" Yeah, we can investigate when we reach a pokemon center that's been robbed." Kirli said." But right now we better go to bed."

**Two Days Later**

" I cant believe I'm finally gonna compete in another competition." Kelsea said." I'm so nervous, what if i do something wrong, what if i loose, i don't think i could live with that."

" Your gonna do fine," Der and Kirli said." As long as you believe in yourself and your pokemon."

" But I'm really nervous," Kelsea said." Will one of you guys compete in it with me?" Both of the girls looked at Der.

" What are you guys looking at me for?" He asked.

" Der, you have two very cute-" Kirli was the cut off by Der going into the fetal position and shouting" NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO!"

" Okay, fine i'll do it." She said.

" YAY!" Kelsea shouted.

They walked the two minutes to where the contest was being done and signed up for it.

" Kirli, what are you gonna wear?" Kelsea asked.

" My mom packed me an emerald colored dress and necklace and earrings in case some thing like this happens." She said.

" Well we better get ready for the contest." Kelsea said.

_** In the next chapter, the beginning of the contest.**_


	10. Chapter 10 First round

" This is the first round of the pokemon contest," The Announcer said." This will be the appeal round! The first person up is Greg Shuld!"

" Go, apple!" He shouted and a turtwig came out. " Apple, use energy ball!" the turtwig's mouth began to glow green and soon a ball was formed, it then threw it in the air. " Now, use razor leaf on it!" the turtwig began shooting leafs towards the ball, causing it to blow up. Beautiful shades of green and yellow light began to fall. The Coordinator then bowed and returned his turtwig. Kirli, Kelsea and Der all saw this.

" I'm so nervous, i hope my performance goes great." Kelsea said, pacing back and forth. Kirli walked over to her." You'll do fine, you've trained really hard, I'm sure you'll do great." She said.

" Thanks." Kelsea said. They waited a few minutes in silence, until kirli's name was called.

" Well, here goes nothing." She whispered to Scratch's pokeball. She stepped out to the stage" Go, Scratch!" She shouted, releasing her from the pokeball and ball capsule." Use Flame Wheel!" She shouted. The vulpix began running, then shot into the air" Now, use psychic!" The vulpix jumped out of the burning inferno, then her eyes began to glow purple as she caught the flame and threw it in the air, causing it to explode. Out of it came a ray of beautiful red light. She returned Scratch and did a curtsy.

" You did good." Kelsea said. They talked for a few moments while some other coordinators went. Then the announcer called Kelsea's name.

"Zip, stage on!" She shouted, throwing zip's pokeball in the air. The ball capsule opened, sending sparkles everywhere, of which the eevee jumped through." Zip, use energy ball!" the eevee's mouth open and began to form a green and yellow ball. It then shot it into the air." Now, jump up and use iron tail." the eevee jumped into the air and began to spin while it's tail turn a silver color. It then smaked into the energy ball, breaking the ball an cause yellow and green sparkles to glow and float down. Zip did two flips before landing.

"You did Great!" Kirli said as kelsea walked over to her." I'm shure you'll make it to the next round."

" I hope i do" She said.

" And now, for the eight contestants moving on to the next round" The announcer said. Pointing to the board, eight pictures turn around to show the eight contestants who were...

_**Cliffhanger. Sorry i havn't updated in a while, i had alot to do. First, i went to coastguard day. Then one of my sisters are going to college and i'm going with my dad and another one of my sisters to drop her off. Also another one of my sisters turned 16 and we are planning her sweet 16. Also my granpa kim, who i got my name from, died. Also i had to take care of my neighbor's cat and dog for three weeks. I also had to go back to school shopping. I am starting eight grade soon. I may not be able to update much, but i will try to make the chapters longer. Sorry i havnt updated, but please review and there will be more along the way.**_


	11. Chapter 11 Sorry

_**Hey, it's silver. I'm sorry to say this, but the next chapter may take me a while. I wrote it through this entire week. I saved it, then my computer crash and the chapter was deleted. My internet has been out all day, it's been going on and off. The chapter had around 3000 words and took me a while to write and now i have to try to remember it. to make up for this, i'll put up a short little story now.**_

_**-Silvershout-**_

Teacher- " Okay class, it's time to read your poems you wrote and the first is.." She reached into a hat and pulled out a peice of paper" Brent is first."

The little boy walked to the front of the classroom.

"My country, tis of thee,  
wasteland of misery,  
of thee I sing.  
Land where my father died  
land of formaldehyde,  
beaten on the roadside,  
let freedom scream.  
My own bat country, thee,  
lacking security,  
thy name I love;  
I love thy power drills,  
dark woods and Templar hills.  
My heart with rapture thrills,  
send them above.  
Let gasses quell the breeze,  
and ring from all the trees  
sweet freedom's song;  
let mortal tongues awake'  
let all that breathe partake.  
Let rocks with silence break  
that sound prolonged.  
Our fathers, gone to thee,  
Author of liberty, for this we sing.  
Long may our land be bright  
with kerosene alight.  
Nothing will be alright.  
For this we sing."

Teacher" Brent, go sit down." She reached into the hat again." Kirli, your next."

She walked to the front of the classroom.

"I read alot of poems  
Some happy  
Some sad  
Some funny  
Some true  
But sometimes at the end  
They start to make no sense  
Moo"

Teacher " Okay. George, your up."

George walked up to the front of the classroom.

"Roses are red  
Violets are blue  
Sugar is sweet  
And so are you!

But the roses have wilted  
And the violets are dead  
The sugar bowl is empty  
And so is your head!"

Teacher" Alrighty then. Britt."

She pranced up to the front of the classroom.

"Alot of people are jealous of me  
They seem to act rash  
I think their jealous of my amazing and beautiful as-"

She was cut of by the teacher " Brittany!"

Britt" What i was going to say assortment of fruits and vegetables."

teacher" Oh. Well, uhh, okay. Mitch, your turn."

he walked up to the front of the class.

"Poems are stupid, dumb, and strange.  
If you can write them, you're deranged.  
They're full of thoughts, obscure and deep.  
They make me want to go to sleep.

They're written in meter and time,  
Some are even written to rhyme.  
Poems are stupid, dumb, and strange.  
Assignments to write them should be changed."

Teacher " Good. Kat, your last. I ran out of things to say."

Kat walked up to the class.

"It isn't my problem,  
so stare all you like.  
If you feel embarrassed  
that's your issue.  
I am a girl, this is the way we are.  
Any other girl would say the same.  
If you only knew what a hassle it is  
finding a shirt that fits right,  
not too snug, not too low-cut.  
You wouldn't stare,  
wouldn't gesture,  
wouldn't grin in that stupid way  
you always do.  
Silly boys,  
You can never understand  
what it's like.  
Stop gendering,  
avert your eyes,  
and grow up.  
Surprise, surprise. I have _"bewbs."_ "

_**Hope that makes up. Bye the way I forget to mention that Kat is a rather well developed girl. It didnt seem important.**_

!EDIT:May 29 2013: I'm back and this story, unfortunately, has no interest to me any longer. I know how much you'll miss the amazing writing of a pre-pubescent 13/14 year old girl(not). Her sophomore self is keeping up this story, however, because the terrible writing and non-clear story line make her giggle as she !


End file.
